dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Julia Pennyworth (Prime Earth)
, attempting to take down the city's crime boss, who was connected to Carmine Falcone. After this crime boss impaled Julia through the torso, Batman patched her up and brought her to Gotham City to be with her father Alfred. But once she awoke, she was eager to leave as soon as she could, despite her wounds. Julia, already harboring anger towards Alfred due to abandonment issues, was disgusted to learn that her father seemed to be nothing more than a servant to a spoiled billionaire. However, after Alfred was attacked by Hush and infected with a fear toxin, Julia discovered the Batcave and took on her father's role to coordinate the Batman Family's efforts. DC Rebirth Julia assisted Batwoman as her mission control as they tracked down and stopped the spread of the Monster Venom bioweapon. She continued in this role to hunt The Many Arms of Death, the terrorist group behind the sale and distribution of Monster Venom and other weapons. During this mission, she also reported to Batman about Kate's activities and conducted her own independent investigations. On a break in this mission, during which Kate returned to Gotham to work with the Knights once more, Julia traveled to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil for an unknown purpose. While Kate went in search of The Needle in the Sahara, Julia received information about one of these investigations, a string of tourist kidnappings in Cairo, Egypt. After arriving there, however, she was soon abducted by Dollotrons and taken to the lair of the man behind the kidnappings: Professor Pyg. Batwoman managed to rescue Julia just as she was about to be operated on, but was unable to save the rest of Pyg's captives. Kate and Julia eventually learn that Tahani, the mastermind behind the Many Arms, intends to attack Gotham with a bioweapon. When the duo arrive in the city, Julia gets to work creating an aerosol vaccine for the disease, using data collected from Kate in the Needle's lab, as well as the disease itself, which Kate had been infected with and was carrying asymptomatically. The vaccine was successful, but as Julia was deploying it in the city, she betrayed Kate by contacting Batman, under the guidelines of a "Plan B" protocol meant as some sort of safeguard against Kate going too far. While Kate dealt with Batman, Julia flew to an unknown location. Three months after that night, Kate had fully recovered from the psychological and physical stress she experienced on that mission, and had forgiven Julia for her betrayal, apparently having hired her to help care for her sister Beth. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * * * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Julia is sometimes erroneously mentioned in the comics as being an SAS agent; this is inaccurate to real life, as not only are women not accepted in the SAS, but SAS personnel are not called agents. | Trivia = * It has been implied that Julia finds Kate Kane attractive. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Batman Supporting Cast Category:African American Category:Bisexual Characters